


𝐂𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐈𝐧 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 (𝘏𝘢𝘪𝘬𝘺𝘶𝘶!! 𝘙𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘴)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Requests are open! Just leave a comment <3Excerpt from most recent chapter:"Won’t your parents notice the vodka’s gone missing?" Semi asked, passing his glass over to Tendou despite his seeming concern. His breath hitched and he bit down on his lip when their fingers brushed against each other briefly. The touch was accidental, of course, a mistake on both of their parts. Fleeting touches between the two of them were nothing new, but never intentional, incidental and nothing more, not worth reading into or thinking about."
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Terms and conditions

"𝓣𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭, 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝔀𝓱𝓸𝓵𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓯𝓮 𝓽𝓸𝓸,"

  
Hello! I’ve been hyperfixating on haikyuu lately, and I’ve been wanting to write fics for it but I’m out of practice and lowkey have writers block so that’s just not a vibe y’know? Figured I’d open up requests and do some prompt fills to help myself get in the swing of things.

Ships I’ll write for: Akaashi/Bokuto, Tendou/Semi, Osamu/Suna, Tsukishima/Hinata, Daishou/Kuroo, Oikawa/Iwaizumi, and a bunch of other ones too! If you wanna know if I ship something not listed here just ask :D I’m a huge fan of rarepairs too so don’t be shy (Also, platonic fics are cute too so your request doesn’t necessarily need to be a ship)

Things I won’t write: Pedophila, incest, pretty much anything that fetishizes abuse, nsfw, Ushijima/Tendou, and Tsukishima/Yamaguchi

Things I LOVE to write: Pining/general tenderness, unrequited love, hurt/comfort, post-timeskip stuff, and drunken confessions

Most prompt fills will probably end up being ~500 words! Just comment below with what you want me to write and I’ll see what I can do ^w^)/ tysm in advance  


"𝓕𝓸𝓻 𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓹 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾."


	2. Tendou/Semi, Drunken kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Alcohol use and kissing without getting explicit consent first. Also, it could be read as underage drinking. Their ages aren't specified, though, but I figured it'd be best to give a warning.
> 
> This was supposed to be a drunken confession prompt fill, but then I. didn't do that at all.

Tendou was slumping forward onto the kitchen counter, a huge, lazy grin stretched out on his flushed, red face. He was more than a little drunk, but that was to be expected; he and Semi had gone through a few drinks already, each glass having a rather dubious juice to vodka ratio, far more alcoholic than necessary or intended. He swayed from side to side idly, humming a pop song he’d heard on the radio earlier that day. Then he stopped. “Semisemi, gimme your cup, ‘m gonna pour us another round!” He chirped suddenly, arm outstretched and hand waving around wildly, waiting for the glass to be handed over. 

“Won’t your parents notice the vodka’s gone missing?” Semi asked, passing his glass to Tendou despite his seeming concern. His breath hitched and he bit down on his lip when their fingers brushed against each other briefly. The touch was accidental, of course, a mistake on both of their parts. Fleeting touches between the two of them were nothing new, but never intentional, incidental and nothing more, not worth reading into or thinking about. Or, that’s what Semi chose to tell himself. He worried that paying the touches any mind would lead to overthinking and then a subsequent loss of sanity and all mental functioning. “And do we really need to drink more?” He wasn’t fairing much better than Tendou in terms of sobriety, but the effects of the alcohol were far less noticeable on him, his slightly muddled words being the only obvious sign. Between the two of them, he’d always been the less expressive one.

Barking out a laugh, Tendou waved his hand dismissively, setting Semi’s cup down next to his own and picking up the orange juice jug. “Nah, they won’t, and even if they did they wouldn’t care,” Tendou was quick to assure, unscrewing the lid and filling the two cups up about half way and topping them off with too much alcohol afterwards. He’d always had a heavy hand when it came to pouring. “If you wanna stop, we’ll stop! Don’t feel pressured to keep drinking. You know your limits better than I do.” He stirred their drinks with a cheap, plastic spoon. “But, it can’t hurt to have more, can it? I’m vibing, and I wanna vibe more.” A pause. He cocked his head to the side. Stared at Semi. “Don’t you?” He passed the now filled glass back. Their fingers brushed again, still briefly and still accidentally, eye contact maintained until Semi averted his gaze. 

Semi’s first thought was that he wanted to do whatever Tendou wanted to do. His second thought was that he shouldn’t be thinking that sort of thing. “We’re gonna be so hungover tomorrow,” He pointed out instead of admitting what he did or didn’t want, taking a sip of his screwdriver in order to distract himself from his own internal monologue. His nose scrunched up. The alcohol burned in the back of his throat. Tendou was awful at making drinks.

“Yeah, probably,” Tendou agreed with a nod, “But it’s not tomorrow yet! The night’s still young, Semisemi, you oughta enjoy this instead of worrying about what’ll come of it.” He chuckled as he spoke, back to swaying around in a way that was both dizzying to watch and incredibly endearing.

“I’m not worrying!” Semi huffed, “I don’t care that much about being hungover, I just thought I’d point out the obvious.” He took another sip of his drink. “Somebody has to.” He rested his head in the palm of his free hand, leaning against the counter too, forward, closer to Tendou. Whether consciously or unconsciously, he wanted there to be less distance, wanted this fuzzy, drunken world they occupied to be nothing but them. 

Tendou hummed, leaning closer too, still grinning. “Never said you cared about the hangover,” he said, “But I can tell you’re thinking too much about some stupid shit, so just let go. Don’t think. We’re  _ drunk _ , we’re not supposed to be thinking. We’re supposed to be having fun and getting shitfaced!” He sipped on his own drink, as if to prove his point. “Besides, you look like you’re gonna pull a muscle from overworking your brain.”

Semi blinked, daring to make eye contact with Tendou again, face heating up. His gaze flicked down to Tendou’s lips one too many times to mean nothing.  _ Don’t think anymore, _ he told himself, _ stop thinking and just have fun for once, enjoy this instead of worrying about what’ll happen. _ He stood up and reached his arm out with a purpose, grabbing the collar of Tendou’s shirt and tugging him forward by the fabric, bringing him closer and closer, but still not close enough. He drew in a deep breath. The touches had never been on accident. Nothing had been on accident. Not on his end, at least. He squeezed his eyes shut and, for the first time in his life, acted without fearing the consequence. 

He pulled Tendou into a messy kiss, his whole body going white hot the second their lips collided.

Tendou kissed back, chapped lips tasting of cheap vodka and orange juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to start doing these! I don't have a beta reader and I'm out of practice, but I hope it's good anyway. Comments and Kudos are appreciated, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you're interested in roleplaying (I'm always open to rp) just add me on discord @ MIRACLE BOY SATORI ✨#1540 or leave your discord in the comments and I'll add you!


End file.
